


like we're in Miami

by closingwindow



Series: So That Happened [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closingwindow/pseuds/closingwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason looked over at Logan cautiously before asking, "are you sure you wanna do this, dude?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	like we're in Miami

**Author's Note:**

> [song for this part!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_sX-RbSLTE)

Jason looked over at Logan cautiously before asking, "Are you sure you wanna do this, dude?"

Logan just mustered up his best Look, considering the circumstances, then glanced down to where he had his cock out, stroking it, and just said, "Do you want me to put the vaseline on myself?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm kinda busy carrying all the supplies."

Jason came over with the bowl filled with adhesive and an armful of newspaper strips. He put everything on the table and then kneeled in front of Logan.

Speaking as he went, Jason said, "So I'm just gonna dip this strip in the paste, squeeze the extra off, and then wrap it around your dick."

"This feels fucking weird. But a good weird," came from Logan as Jason wrapped another strip of paper around him.

"Oh, mon petit lapin, I told you it was a good idea."

"You did, but I didn't know if this was gonna be like a your 'stick a finger up my bootyhole' idea."

"Daddy only ever has good ideas, Cooch. And you liked that once Ginner left the room, don't even front."

“Touché. But still, how many more of these things do you have to wrap? It's killing me to not jerk off."

"I've only put on two strips. It’s gonna take a while. Calm down, man."

For a while, the room was filled with the sounds of paper squelching through the bowl of adhesive, Jason’s soft cursing, and Logan’s hitched breaths every time Jason hit an especially sensitive spot. “No seriously, dude. I don't know how this crafting shit works, this shit is getting unbearable You're the first person to make a paper mache copy of my dick."

"It's actually papier-mâché of your dick. It's French," Jason responded as he applied the last strip of newspaper and then was done.

"Well I don't speak French," Logan started to say as he pulled Jason up to his feet, "but I'll tongue you down."


End file.
